Cesar
Summary Cesar was born 6000 years before the start of the story in the Yulan Continent. When the story started he was already a Saint-level Warrior for 5000 years. He is the creator of the Assassination Organization know as Sable and also knows as the greatest Assassin of the Yulan Plane, nicknamed King of Killers. He meets Linley when his organization Sable was contracted to kill him and destroy his sculpture Awakening From the Dream but refused as Cesar is a fan of the art. Later he requested to Linley to sculpt him in his manliest moment - when he kills. After that their friendship started. Later he reached Demigod realm and saved Linley from his fight with Stehle. After he went out of the Necropolis of Gods he became bored of the Yulan Plane and left for the Higher Plane of Existence know as Infernal Plane with Tarrose, Dylin, and O'Brien. He then relied on a Divine Spark to become a God. In the Infernal Plane, in Miluo Island, he meets Cecily and they feel in love but she was promised to Sequeira of the Bagshaw Clan, letting him with a heartbroken. Here he meets with Linley's group who also come to the Infernal Plane. Later it turns that Cecily was pregnant with his child, much to Sequeira's anger who tried to kill him but failed as Linley saved him. Unfortunately, Cecily was later killed with her child by Sequeira who was angered by her, all this while Cesar thought she left the Island. He will never learn of this. Later in the story, he left with Linley to Skyrite Mountains at the base of the Four Divine Beast Clan, where he uses a Divine Spark to become a HighGod. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Cesar, Old man, King of Killers Origin: Coiling Dragon Gender: Male Age: Around 16,000 years old Classification: Human, Warrior, Assassin, Saint, God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Doesn't need to use his eyes to see as his soul is enough), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly as his body is formed from Divine Energy thanks to his Divine Spark; even if his body is reduced to nothingness as long as his soul survives he can regenerate), True Flight (can fly), Magic, Stealth Mastery (Via Imposing and Shadow Law), Telepathy, Master Assassin (Master of Dagger and of asaasination techniques), Energy Manipulation (Battle-Qi and Divine Energy), Dimensional Storage (Via InterSpatial Ring), Afterimage Creation, Law Manipulation (Via Darkness Law), Darkness Manipulation (Via Darkness Law), Spatial Manipulation (Can use "Impose" which is a spatial lock-down resulting in a constriction of the enemy or of attacks), Aura (can make his aura dissapear completly), Disintegration (Via aura), Invisibility (Via ShadowShape Technique - can become competly invisible), Soul Manipulation (Can attack the soul), Statistics Reduction (Via GodRealm can reduce the speed of others), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls), Power Nullification (Via GodRealm), Willpower Manipulation (Via Imposing), Information Analysis (Via Divine Sense), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as he had grasped and can controll one of the Five Elements), Resistance to: Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Via Darkness Law and Divine Spark), Darkness Manipulation (Via Darkness Law), Information Analysis (Via Darkness Law can become completely invisible to such a degree that even Divine Sense will not scan him as he become one with the Darkness itself) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (As he is a HighGod making him stronger in raw attack potency than any Saint/Demigod-level combatants; scales from Linley at God-level) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, with FTL combat speed and reactions (As he is a HighGod making him just by his comprehension of Laws faster than any Saint and Demigod) Lifting Strength: G class (Can "Impose" his sword to have the weight of a mountain) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: Limitless (As a HighGod, he doesn't need to eat/sleep/breath) Range: A few hundred meters Standard Equipment: Dagger, InterSpatial Ring (Dimensional storage) Intelligence: Above Average, was able to become a Saint in 1000 years and a Demigod in 5000 years. Is a Master Assassin know as the best in the world and he always goes with a plan in mind. When he's not goofing around or flirting with women and focuses on his target he becomes completely emotionless, without a hint of aura, without a hint of power. In his eyes at that moment, life is nothing more a blade of grass, killing someone is nothing more cutting it as though the entire Universe had been reduced to his target, and nothing else existed. Weaknesses: Not the best close-combat fighter as he is an Assassin at the core. His skills excel at assassinations and escaping, not the best for prolonged fights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Shape Technique: Using the Darkness Law, Cesar become completely invisible, not even those above him in a realm can feel/sense or see him. GodRealm: A Divine Ability of those that have reached the level of Deities which will restrict and suppress the movement. Those who don't have a GodRealm of their own to counteract it will find themselves frozen in space. Imposing: is the technique which a Warrior/Magus can learn through sheer practicing to impose his own will upon the Heaven and Earth for a large variety of effects from muffling your the sound you make to increasing the weight of something and locking the space itself to immobilize an enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Coiling Dragon Category:Assassins Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Law Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7